Kehabisan Lipgloss
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Hinata kehabisan lipgloss di hari kencannya dengan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menunggu lama. "Hn, sudah, tidak usah pakai." "Sudah merah tuh." ucap pemuda itu dengan seringaian rubahnya/ A NaruHina Drabble dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5/ Romance/ Cover isn't mine


**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_A NaruHina drabble by Yui Kazu_

_**~ Kehabisan Lipgloss~**_

_**Warning**_**: **AU, OOC, typo(s), ide pasaran, pendek, aneh, minim deskripsi, minim konflik, dan lain-lain

**Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

_Check it Out_

_._

_._

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_... cepatlah sedikit, Naruto-_kun_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," teriak seorang ibu mengarahkan suaranya pada kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Tak lama, terdengar sahutan samar '_Ha'i, Kaasan_...' dari kamar putrinya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati kursi ruang tamu yang telah diduduki pemuda tampan berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit _tan_ yang tengah tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Baasan_, kami tidak buru-buru, " ucap pemuda itu sopan. Pemuda dengan tiga goresan di pipinya itu terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Naruto-_kun_, _Baasan_ berterimakasih padamu sudah mau menjaga Hinata-_chan_ selama ini. Apa putri _Baasan_ merepotkanmu?" tanya sang nyonya Hyuuga penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa lega. Selama tiga tahun putrinya berpacaran dengan Naruto, pemuda itu menjaganya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Meskipun mereka hanya punya kesempatan bertemu di sekolah saja, Naruto tidak pernah melanggar aturan Hyuuga Hiashi dalam hal mengajak kencan putrinya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak pernah kok _Baasan_. Dan menjaga Hinata sudah menjadi kewajibanku," jawab pemuda itu mantap membuat sang calon ibu mertua tersenyum senang. Naruto memang pemuda yang baik. Menantu impian.

Nyonya Hyuuga itu melihat ke arah jam dinding, sudah lama sekali putrinya belum keluar juga. Sudah setengah jam Naruto menunggu putrinya sambil mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Naruto-_kun_, _Baasan_ ke dapur sebentar, kau susul saja Hinata-_chan_ ke kamarnya, kau sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata di lantai dua. Dia sudah mendapat izin dari calon ibu mertuanya dan memang ia sudah terbiasa di rumah itu.

Ia menaiki tangga dengan beribu pertanyaan. Apa sih yang dilakukan kekasihnya sampai selama ini? Memang kemarin ia menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk berdandan yang cantik untuk kencan mereka kali ini, tapi ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menuntutnya, ia hanya menggoda gadis itu. Tanpa berdandan pun Hinata-nya tetap cantik. Lagi pula kencan mereka kali ini ke salah satu mall di Konoha, ia tak mau kecantikan gadisnya dinikmati orang lain. Hanya dia saja yang boleh menikmatinya. HANYA NARUTO, teriaknya posesif.

Tok tok tok

Pintu bertuliskan _'Hinata's Room'_ itu diketuknya.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku masuk ya," ucap Naruto meminta izin pada sang pemilik kamar. Setelah mendengar 'iya' dari dalam kamar, tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Iris safir pemuda itu tak berkedip. Kecantikan Hinata yang ia lihat seolah bertambah beberapa derajad. Membuat langkah pemuda itu hampir terjatuh karena tersandung.

"Hi-Hinata." Wow bahkan pemuda itu sampai gagap, tak tau harus berkata apa selain frasa 'cantik' dibenaknya. Ya tuhan... inikah hasil dari jerih payahnya menunggu setengah jam? Terimakasih telah menurunkan bidadari cantik ini, _Kami-sama_.

"Ma-maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Naruto-_kun_," ucap gadis itu tersenyum manis. Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai hal tentang kekasihnya ini. Cantik, manis, imut, menggemaskan. Membuat jantungnya berdentum lebih keras, sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit.

"Kau sudah cantik, tidak usah berdandan lagi," puji Naruto pada kekasihnya. Setengah menggombal.

"E-Eh?"

Membuat gadisnya gugup dan merona. Ia melangkah semakin mendekati Hinata.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Naruto-_kun_, _lipgloss_ku habis, aku masih mencarinya." Pinta gadis itu tersenyum dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang super duper imut seperti anak kucing, membuat Naruto gemas.

"Untuk apa _lipgloss_?"

"Untuk apalagi? T-tentu saja untuk pelembab dan pemerah bibir, Naruto-_kun_."

Ya Tuhan... apa gadis ini tidak tau kalau bibirnya sudah menggoda meskipun tanpa _lipgloss_? Kekasihnya itu terlalu polos atau apa sih? Batin Naruto heran. Matanya mencuri pandang pada bibir Hinata yang tengah tersenyum. Imut, tipis, pink, lembut, dan... membuatnya gemas. Seketika otaknya terlintas ide mesum. Terlihat dari seringaiannya yang samar.

"Hn, sudah, tidak usah pakai." Ia menarik Hinata yang masih sibuk mencari _lipgloss_nya.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Sini."

CUP

Hinata terbelalak mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu. Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diterimanya membuat pipinya memanas di bawah tangkupan tangan kekasihnya, menjalarkan rona merah, membuatnya memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan pemuda itu mengemut bibir bawahnya. Emutan lembut nan menggoda itu tak lama, hanya dua menit.

Pemuda itu melepas emutannya walau sedikit tak rela. Kemudian menyeringai, memandang nakal sang gadis yang baru saja membuka mata dengan warna merah memenuhi seluruh wajah terutama bibir sang gadis. Ia tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya.

"Sudah merah tuh."

Tanpa melepas seringaian rubahnya, ia bergerak mendekati telinga sang gadis, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Nanti kalau pudar, bilang padaku, biar aku merahkan lagi."

**.**

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

Gomennnnn... Ini super duper pendek dan gak fluff blassssss... #sembunyidariamukanreaders

Yosh! Cuma 2 fic yang bisa aku sumbangkan dalam event keren ini, meskipun gak bagus n gak ada fluff-fluff nya blas aku tetap legaaaaaaa n bisa hidup tenang menghadapi tumpukan tugas haha :D Semangat buat yang mau UN, smoga lancar n hasilnya memuaskan, ilmunya manfaat n sukses buat kita semuaaaaa... #excited

Yosh! Sekali lagi Happy NHFD minnaaaaaaaa... :D

Salam,

Yui Kazu


End file.
